starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
(0.5 radius)Nethaera. 2010-03-30. Patch Notes - Beta Patch 7. Battle.net StarCraft II General Beta Forum. Accessed 2010-03-25. (+1 damage/+0 vs light per upgrade) |armor= 1 |range=*6 (vs ground) *10 (vs air) |game=SC2 |trans=8 |speed=Normal |cooldown=Normal (vs ground) Slow (vs air) |useguns=*Thor's Hammer (ground) *Javelin Missile Launchers (vs air) }} The thor is a huge, powerful terran mechanical unit. Thor Project in height]] Named after the Norse god of thunder,Knaak, Richard A. and Naohiro Washio. "Thundergod." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1, pp. 48–93. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 1427-80721-3.the Thor project was the most significant Terran Dominion military development since the Brood War.2007-08-30. Thor. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-08-30. It was developed at the Simonson munitions factory on Korhal under a complete security lockdown; the workers were effectively all under arrest to prevent any leak of information. As the project came closer to fruition, Umojan Protectorate spies observed an increasing flow of high-ranking Dominion officers coming and going from the plant. Their hacking of cargo manifests showed deliveries of battlecruiser-weight neosteel armor and their sensors showed regular seismic shocks. Nonetheless, their information was extremely limited. Umojan agent Ulli Trey snuck into the facility and, using an array of stealthy drones, finally acquired the information the Protectorate had sought; the secrets of the Thor Project were bared; a vehicle armed as heavily as a battlecruiser. The Protectorate feared that no counter to this weapon would be discovered. Thors are also built at Valhalla.StarCraft II Art Panel Highlights. Gamespot. Accessed 2009-0827. A thor is armed with a pair of "Thor's Hammer" particle accelerators (fired from the arms) and missile launchers (for use against aerial opponents).Karune. 2008-10-28. StarCraft II Q&A Batch 45. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-10-28. It only requires one crew member. Game Unit The thor can be transported by the medivac dropship. One thor fills up the transport's entire capacity, transforming into a cube-like shape and hanging from underneath. Combat Roles The thor's primary roles are to act as the "tip of the spear", a big tough unit that can push past an artillery barrage or fortified positions or push into an enemy base and lead marines into battle. Its other primary role is to defend allied units from air attacks with its powerful anti-air attacks. It works well against light air units, but the attack is not as effective against heavily armored air units such as battlecruisers. The thor is countered by range, mobility, and certain anti-armor units. It doesn't deal enough splash damage to effectively deal with massed units such as marines, zerglings and zealots. Abilities Upgrades Thor vs Siege Tanks Some features that existed on the thor in previous builds led to a concern that its role was overlapping with that of the siege tank. Unlike the siege tank, the thor is an assault unit rather than a siege unit. Its ground attack has much less range than a siege tank's 120 mm cannon, so it is exposed to enemy fire while attacking.Karune. 2007-10-05. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 16. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2007-10-05. Another difference from the siege tank is that the thor can also function as a ground to air attacker.Karune. 2008-03-24. Karune, your PoV on "Superunits". Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-03-24. Development In early builds, the thor could be constructed by SCVs in the field, though is now built from the factory.Zetaras Xal'Kurat. 2008-03-16. StarCraft 2 Korean and Chinese Build Summary. SC2 Blog. Accessed 2008-03-18. The Thor "structure" used to cost 300 minerals/ 300 gas/ 6 supply/ 100 seconds, hotkey T.BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews. The thor had a slow turning speed in the BlizzCon 2007 build, enabling units such as the Cobra to destroy it easily with micromanagement. It now turns fairly quickly, and the turning speed is no longer a balancing factor. The thor was scaled down in size as it was vulnerable to micro-ing from smaller units that could be built in only a fraction of the time and resources required to build a thor.2008-24-06, Fansite Q & A With Dustin Browder, p2. StarCraft Wire. Accessed on 2008-24-06 As of March 2008 the thor has been shrunk from its original size and can move faster in order to suit its anti-air role better. However, its anti-ground attack was weakened.Joneagle X. 2008-03-12. SC2Forums.org Starcraft 2 Press Conference Report. StarCraft 2 Forums. Accessed 2008-05-01.Karune. 2008-02-04. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 28. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-02-04. Previously the thor could not be transported.Benwa. 2009-04-04. ESL Finals Paris: Stats and Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-18. Mechanical Rebirth The thor lost this ability as of May 2009.2009-05-08. Michael Graf. Starcraft 2 - Alle Einheiten. Gamestar. Accessed 2009-05-08. Blizzard's internal playtesting showed the ability to be impractical.Blizzard, StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-05-21. StarCraft: Legacy Exclusive Fansite Q&A. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-21. 250mm Cannons (Previous Version) Artillery Strike was a powerful long-ranged area-of-effect attack. To use the Artillery Strike, the thor had to expend energy, then it "stabilized" itself as the cannons on its back were lowered. The four 250mm bombardment cannons alternated raining damage upon the area.2007-09-13. Gameplay Video - Terran. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2007-09-14. This ability needed to be researched.BlizzCon Statistics 2 Shacknews. The ability was later removed.Browder, Dustin. (Cavez.) Keeping the thor as THE THOR!. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forums. Accessed 2007-12-19. Wings of Liberty In StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty's single-player campaign, the Hercules dropship can be used to carry three thors at once.Dustin Browder, Nick Breckon. 2009-06-29. StarCraft 2 Bonanza: Beta Still Not Dated, But New Screenshots, Singleplayer Details. Shacknews. Accessed 2009-06-29. The Thor Mission The "Thor Mission" will feature the thor in a "cool" way, and Tychus Findlay will also feature in it.Chris Metzen, Leord. 2009-08-18. Single Player Interview With Chris Metzen. Inc.Gamers. Accessed 2009-09-12. The hero thor may have a different death animation.Dustin Browder et al. 2009-07-12. StarCraft 2 Dev Interview Part 2. StarCraft.Incgamers. Accessed 2009-08-01. It will probably take place at Valhalla. Known Pilots *Sandin Forst Trivia *''The Mighty Thor'' is a comic book written and drawn by Walter Simonson. It appears the Simonson Munitions Factory was named after him.Profile.'' Sons of the Storm. Accessed 2008-03-05. Simonson is also the author of the World of Warcraft comic series. *The unit portrait resembles Chris Metzen, Blizzard's vice president of creative direction, who has used the alias "Thundergod". *The unit voice has a thick, stereotypical Austrian accent and quotes many lines from Arnold Schwarzenegger films. He also wears a Thor's hammer pendent around the neck. *It resembles the Mammoth from the Heavy Gear ''series. *A new version of thor, named the "Super Thor", will appear instead of the standard version in the Collector's Edition of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. It is identical in terms of gameplay. The Collector's Edition also offers a mini-thor pet for ''World of Warcraft.Business Wire staff. 2010-04-08. StarCraft® II: Wings of Liberty™ Collector's Edition Announced. Business Wire. Accessed 2010-04-08. Images File:Thor SC2 Anim1.gif|A walking thor Image:Thor SC2 Head1.jpg|Thor portrait References *Unit Information, in Korean. Media.Daum.net Accessed 2007-07-20. Category: Terran Vehicle Classes